Nightmare Aura
by kyuubifan55
Summary: A little story i made with my Bobobo OC Aura Dreams and Hetanko Hope you like it, its sad, cute and a little scary but its an awesome fanfiction OCXHetanko


Nightmare Aura

It was a warm Sunny Summer day, a handsome 20 year old man with spiky blonde hair and wearing an orange and black lab suit and a long white lab coat, he was a scientist for Human studies, his Name was Hetanko and he was bringing flowers to the love of his life's Grave, Aura Dreams. Three Months ago, Hetanko and Aura were dating for 3 years than on the day where Hetanko was going to ask her hand in marriage at the night of their dinner date, Aura came down with a really bad case of the Flu. After a few weeks she was sent to the hospital, the Doctor said "she had a rare illness and it's too late to treat it." Hetanko was Shocked, Sad and Scared that he would loose the love of his life. The following week she died in her Hospital Bed. At her Funeral, Hetanko promised that he would somehow bring her back and all through the months he studied on how to bring her back and the only breaks he had was either sleep or visiting Aura's grave. Than after 6 months he found a way to bring her back.

"Cloning", Hetanko said reading a book "This must be it, just you wait Aura i will bring you back."

The next 5 years he's been studying on Cloning and building the equipment and testing it on dead rats. It cost most of his research money but it was worth it. After 4 more months he was ready to bring her back. He want to the Grave Yard at night and dig up Aura's grave, right now all she is, is just a discorded corpse almost just Bones. Hetanko took the coffin with her body back to his lab which is also his home and put her corpse in one of the Lab tubes. After a few months, the second Lab Tube started to grow a female body.

"Finally", He Said

After a few years the body fully formed. Then after a few more weeks the clone starts to open her eyes. The body looks just like Aura before she died, she has long purple hair but she wasn't wearing any clothing but some fog that was on the Lab tube covered most of her. She also had on some sort of breathing mask so she can breath. She looked at Hetanko Confused, she didn't know who he was or who she was, she had no memory.

"Who are you, Who am I, Where am I?", she asked.

"My name is Hetanko, your name is Aura and you are in my Lab."

"Your Lab?"

"Yes, the truth is your a Clone, a clone of a girl i loved."

"So am I her, The girl you loved." She said looking at the corpse in the tube next to her.

"Yes."

He began telling her all about Aura because they were once Childhood friends so he knew everything about her and Clones had an Adaptable Memory so anything he said was a Memory to her artificial brain.

after he told everything to her, it's like she became her.

"Ok that's everything."

"wait i got one more question?"

"Yeah"

"How long in till I come can out?"

"Well your still not fully compete, if we take you out now you're going to fall apart. I say about less than a year."

"Oh, ok"

"Don't worry, I will stay with you in till than."

"Ok", She said before falling asleep.

It was 4 1/2 months in till Aura was fully complete, Aura was asleep and there was a knock on Hetanko's Door, Hetanko Answered it. It was some of Hetankos old Partners when he worked at a Collage as a Biography teacher, they were also kinda of a bully to him.

"That do you guys want?"

"We want you to come back to the Collage and away from that Project. you haven't been out of your house for a really long time." Said one of the guys.

"I'll come out when it's done, I only got 4 1/2 months left", He said closing the door in front of them but stopped by one of the guys.

"Hetanko, it will never work. She will never Come back" Another one of the guys said.

"It did work she's alive."

"Than you won't mind us seeing her", the last of the guys said pushing Hetanko out of the way and going into his Lab.

They look at the Body in the Lab Tube and see her asleep.

"Wow, so you did do it, she's alive" The first guy said.

"Told you, Now leave"

"No way, why would she be in here for 4 more months, she looks perfectly fine." said the same guy, tapping on the glass of the Lab tub.

"Stop that, the Tub is fragile." Hetanko said trying to stop him but got pushed away.

"why won't you go back to the Collage." one of the guys said while picking Hetanko up by his shirt

"Because, I don't need you guys. I got everything i needed."

The guy Smirked than said, "we'll see about that, Guys Destroy this Lab."

The other two did what he said and started to Destroy everything.

"No, Don't" He said trying to stop them but when he tries he gets Beaten up. That's when Aura wakes up and sees them Destroying to Lab.

"What the.., What are you Doing? She said but than looks at Hetanko on the floor beaten up. "Hetanko!"

Watching them beat up Hetanko and destroying to Lab bring Aura in to tears and some anger too.

"STOP IT, NOW" she yelled but they didn't listen.

That's when things got strange, the Lab Tube that Aura was in started to brake but none of the guys has touched it. When the Glass fully broke she came out with a strange evil black aura around her, her skin started to turn pale white, her purple hair turned dark purple and her eyes turned black with red pupils and blood started to rain down her eyes like she was crying and a little white fang coming out of her mouth. The guys were terrified of her.

"Wh..What is she, is she a Demon?" one of the guys said backing away.

They ran to their truck and while they were running, Aura put on the Clothes that Hetanko got for her and went out to the truck that the guys went in. As they tried to drive away something was holding the Truck so they didn't go anywhere, it was Aura and somehow she gained incredible strength.

"Hetanko, you created a Monster!" one of the guys yelled while stepping on the gas pedal, in till the gas ran out.

When the gas ran out in the truck, the Guys tried to run but Aura had already broke off the handle on the door so that it won't open. Than she went in front of the truck and opened the hood and started to do somethings to the engine of the truck. After she was done she closed the hood and when back to the back of the truck and kicked it far away from Hetanko's house but still close enough to see it.

(in the Truck)

"Is it over, is she gone?" one of the guys asked.

"I think so" another one of the guys said.

Than all three guys smelled something strange.

"Hey, whats that smell?"

They all looked at each other like they all had the same thought. Then the Truck Exploded into millions of pieces and the three guys were dead.

(Back at the house)

Aura comes in and helps Hetanko in his bed and started to treat his wounds. After he was fully healed it was too late to finish the project but he didn't care, he didn't care that Aura looked like something that came from Hell, all he care about that he was with her.

A few years later, Hetanko made artificial skin, hair and eyes so that she would look like a normal human and a few months after that, they got married and adopted two kids, a little Girl and a baby Boy. A few years later the kids found out the story about Aura, but didn't mind. After that Hetanko started working back in the Collage. Everything was like Hetanko's dream of the future..

The End


End file.
